


A Double Agent Find

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Thomas and Alex have been dating for some time and are packing for a weekend away when Thomas discovers something in Alex’s things.





	A Double Agent Find

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“What’s this?” Thomas questioned holding up a black bikini. “I’ve never seen you wear this?”

Alex laughed when she saw it. “Oh, I forgot I kept that.”

“Why does it have gun holster?” Thomas questioned perplexed.

“That was my costume from Double Agent,” Alex moved over toward Thomas to look at the bathing suit more closely. “I had it with my things and when I was fired. I guess I never went back to return it.” 

Alex watched Thomas eye the bathing suit. “I can put it on if you want.” Alex smiled taking the bathing suit from his hand. She slung it over her shoulder while she sauntered toward the bathroom. 

When she returned, Alex did her best Charlie’s Angels impression, bounding around the room pointing her finger gun around. When she arrived in front of Thomas she blew on her gun before holstering it. “BOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!” Alex exclaimed dramatically.

“That was something,” Thomas stated, his eyes wandering up and down Alex.

“Do you like what you see?” Alex teased, turning around to give Thomas a show. 

“I can’t say, I would have enjoyed a Tommy Phelps film even if you were in it,” Thomas explained. His hands hovering over her hips. “However, I think we can put that outfit to good use in our pool.”

Alex ran her hands over his, placing them on her body. Even when she expected his touch, it was still made her quiver. Thomas’s instinctively pulled her toward him, until their bodies just about touched. 

“I think that could be arranged, Mr. Hunt,” Alex played, running her fingers through his hair. 

Thomas closed his eyes savoring her touch. 

Alex pressed a kiss on his neck and began to help him out of his clothes. Her hands caressed his taut chest and stomach as she removed his shirt. Next, Alex moved her hands along his back and then around to help him out of his pants. “Much better,” Alex teased, taking a step back to enjoy her handiwork. 

Thomas leaned in and kissed her, his hands greedily exploring her body. 

Alex indulged him for a moment, enjoying the touch of his skin against hers. “Nuh-uh. Not yet. I believe you wanted to make use of the pool.”

Thomas nodded reluctantly. Alex grabbed his hands and led him to their rooftop pool. 

When they reached the pool deck, Alex pulled Thomas toward her, kissing him and letting her hands run up his arms before wrapping them around his neck. Alex gracefully pushed him back step-by-step until they stood at the edge of the pool. Alex’s lips and arms never left Thomas, but her eyes wandered down to see where the pool began. She smiled between his lips pulling him in deeply once more, before pushing him back into the blue waters of the pool. Thomas’s back slapped against the water as it splashed out. Alex jumped back avoiding the spray.

When Thomas recomposed himself, he narrowed his eyes toward Alex, with a sly grin. “Is that how it is now?”

Thomas splashed water out of the pool toward Alex. She expertly ran around the pool deck, diving out of the way, like the super-spy she was.

Without warning, Thomas hoisted himself out of the water and charged after her. Despite her best efforts to escape him, he caught up with her. Thomas grasped her from behind and let his arms encircle her. Alex felt his cool chest on his back. Her skin prickled in response. 

“Now,” Thomas whispered in her ear. He let his tongue trail down her neck, lightly nipping and sucking. “What shall I do with you?” Thomas’s hands roamed down her stomach and then lower, caressing her over her bathing suit. 

A moan escaped Alex’s lips as she relished his touch. Alex reached her arms behind her and ran them down his side. 

Thomas swiftly moved his hands over the top of hers, pulling her away. “Not yet.” He teased. 

Thomas held Alex’s arms in front of her as he continued kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. He savored each sound of longing that escaped her lips. After a few moments, he used his command of her arms to spin her around so that they were face to face. 

Alex wasted no time letting her lips meet his, her tongue vigorously exploring every part of his mouth. 

Thomas pulled her up into his arms lifting her off the ground. Alex wrapped her legs around him in reply. Thomas began leading Alex to the lounge chair on the side of the pool. Alex closed her eyes focusing every part of her body on his. Thomas took note of this and quickly carried Alex to the pool, letting the two of them fall backward together. 

As they hit the water they broke apart. When they resurfaced, Thomas was smiling, looking over Alex who’s hair was falling across her face. Thomas moved closer to push it out of the way. 

“You’re beautiful,” Thomas whispered, staring at Alex’s wet skin under the moonlight. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Alex replied, wrapping her legs around Thomas’s back. “Now, where were we.” Alex kissed him feverishly, her hands finding their way down his stomach and between his legs. 

“Someone’s eager,” Thomas teased. “I thought this was supposed to be my personal show. ”

“How would you like to direct it then?” Alex said between kisses. 

“That was not a critique. You seem to be doing fine on your own,” Thomas’s own hands roamed her body. 

“Good. Then in this next scene, I think the leading lady finally gets her man,” Alex explained.

“I’m not quite sure if the leading man could so easily be swayed.” Thomas toyed with her.

“Is that so.” Alex pulled her arms away. In one swift movement, she removed her bathing suit top. “How about now?”

“Now, that’s just not fair,” Thomas replied. He pulled her into a passionate kiss as he guided them to a more shallow part of the pool near the edge. Thomas’s hands moved over her chest, gently caressing her skin.

Alex’s hands moved over Thomas’s hips removing his underwear. Her hands stroked his desire beneath the water. He shuttered in response. Alex then removed her own bottoms, before wrapping her legs around him once more. 

Thomas grabbed Alex’s hips and guided them on top of him She groaned into his mouth as he started to move slowly against her. Alex’s fingers dug into Thomas back as she savored each wave of pleasure that he sent through her body. Thomas built up a rhythm faster and faster until they were both enthralled in each other’s pleasure. 

As they came down, Thomas kissed Alex softly, holding her close. They stayed together in each other’s embrace, as they floated around the pool under the shimmering moon.


End file.
